Trimmers are known in the prior art for cutting hair and other items. Such trimmers are often powered, such as by an electric motor, and configured to be a handheld tool to be wielded in a variety of different angles and positions for effective cutting, especially of hair. The trimmer generally includes two parts which move relative to each other including a stationary trimmer blade and a movable trimmer blade. The motor is appropriately interposed between the stationary trimmer blade and the movable trimmer blade (generally through intervening structures) to cause the movable trimmer blade to move back-and-forth laterally directly adjacent to the stationary trimmer blade. Teeth at a tip of the movable trimmer blade and the stationary trimmer blade have sharp lateral edges which cut individual hairs (or other structures) and allow for even cutting, especially of short hair.
One problem with such trimmers is that there is generally a limit to the shortness with which hair can be cut, because the tip of the movable trimmer blade is somewhat blunt where a facet at a distal portion of the trimmer blade intersects with a reference surface of the trimmer blade. Accordingly, a need exists for methods and tools for modifying a trimmer blade, and particularly a moving trimmer blade of a trimmer to make this tip less blunt and configured to allow hair to be cut shorter than would otherwise be the case.
Grinding stones are known which are hard enough to grind away tool steels. However, it can be difficult to get the correct angle when grinding, especially for those with less experience. Accordingly, a need exists for a tool which an hold the grinder at a proper angle relative to the trimmer blade to properly modify the trimmer blade and allow for cutting of shorter hair.